1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication control technique suitably applied to, for example, a wireless projector and a personal computer (PC) for transferring display data to this wireless projector and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector has been widely used as a apparatus to present a variety of materials to participants in the case of a conference or a presentation. This projector receives the display data from the PC or the like connected with a cable though a connector to project it onto a screen.
In recent years, various sorts of projectors for improving usability have been proposed, wherein the projectors eliminate troublesome work such as reconnection of connectors by adding, for example, network functions when PCs for outputting the display data are replaced (for example, cf., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-69923, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-247539, and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-198870).
Incidentally, an electronic apparatus with a wireless communication function capable of transmitting and receiving data without wires has been widely used lately. For example, as far as a so-called wireless projector with an interface for connecting it to a wireless LAN can receive the display data from PCs brought by each person, through wireless communication to project it.
However, it is hard for a user not familiar with the wireless LAN to conduct environment setting of wireless communication, for example, a service set identification (SSID), a wired equivalent privacy (WEP) key and the like. It is very important for the wireless LAN to take security measures for restrict the wireless communication to other than an authorized party.